


Werewolf Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [12]
Category: Werewolf: The Apocalypse
Genre: Fear, Freedom, Gen, Poetry, Shapeshifting, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems regarding werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Poems

**173:**

Howling at night  
the wolf of my mind  
struggled to free itself from these chains  
the chains of humanity  
snarling and growling  
howling at night  
trapped, imprisoned in a human jail.

I am the wolf that dares to break free  
to proclaim what I am to the world  
I am an animal, untamed and unleashed  
unfencible, irrepressible, incomprehensible  
free from humanity's bonds  
that any may look and know what I am  
my eyes glinting yellow  
howling at night  
gazing through beast-eyes.

* * *

**183:**

When stalking my prey  
I must make no sound  
no twigs snap under my feet  
my breath is one with the wind  
my slow motions one with the swaying of the leaves  
my prey cannot see me  
I stand upwind  
my prey cannot smell me  
I am watching, silent  
my prey cannot hear me  
I advance as the wind gusts  
my prey doesn't know I'm there  
no witnesses, no alarm  
no calling to its fellows  
then I leap into action  
swiftly slaying  
my prey didn't know what hit him.

* * *

**835:**

Freedom craved  
what we shall have  
the chain is broken  
from the white wolf  
its book protecting  
golden crown  
corona.

Earned and chained  
cast away  
the black wolf  
its sword attacking  
second death.

* * *

**902:**

Running werewolf  
come dawning and day  
in the middle of winter  
cross forests and mountains

Werewolf running  
faster and faster  
over snows and through the blizzard  
because of kin dying.

* * *

**978:**

All silent the world seems tonight  
where the cold wind bites and the clouds roll by  
and the only sounds that pierce the silence  
are the crickets in the shadow wood  
and the distant call of wolves  
whose howling slices deep into my every fear  
to live and relive again as I hear  
and never wish to hear again.


End file.
